Testicular Akathisia
Testicular akathisia (commonly referred to as "jimmy nuts" or "whack sack") is a specific subtype of acute akathisia that is localized to the testes and/or scrotum of male sufferers. Akathisia, a psychoneourological movement disorder, is characterized by a subjective and distressing feeling of inner restlessness resulting in an inability to remain still and varying degrees of psychomotor agitation such as fidgeting, rocking, pacing, shifting positions, crossing and uncrossing of the legs, etc. With testicular akathisia, this inner sensation of restlessness is confined to the testicles or scrotum. In this case, the sufferer feels persistently compelled to manipulate, shift, or joggle his testicles so as to alleviate the marked discomfort and dysphoria experienced with inert gonads. Some relief can be found through activation of reflexology pressure points located on the ankles or wrists which are associated with the ductus deferens and testes. On the wrist these points are found either side of the wrist joint and in a line across the back of the joint linking the points either side. On the foot these points are found either side of the ankle joint close to the sole of the foot and in a line across the front of the ankle joint linking the points either side. Activation of the points on the wrists or ankles can be by gentle rubbing or application of cool. References *''MedTerms.com Medical Dictionary.'' http://www.medterms.com *''Four unusual movement disorders: Painful legs and moving toes syndrome, periodic movements in sleep, restless legs syndrome, and testicular akathisia.'' Comella, Cynthia L.; Tanner, Caroline M.; In: Textbook of clinical neuropharmacology and therapeutics (2nd ed.). Klawans, Harold L.; Goetz, Christopher G.; Tanner, Caroline M.; New York, NY, US: Raven Press, 1992. pp. 215-227 *''Handbook of Tourette's syndrome and related tic and behavioral disorders:'' Second edition. Bloch, Michael; Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, Vol 45(4), Apr 2006. pp. 494-495. *''Multidimensional Sensory Phenomena in Antipsychotic-Induced Akathisia.'' Kim, Jong-Hoon; Cho, Sang Yong; Byun, Hee-Jung; Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology, Vol 24(6), Dec 2004. pp. 618-623. *''Psychic akathisia.'' Kaye, Neil S.; Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology, Vol 23(2), Apr 2003. pp. 206. *''Self-injurious behaviors: Assessment and treatment.'' Simeon, Daphne; Hollander, Eric; Washington, DC, US: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc., 2001. pp. 1-28. *''Diagnosis and management of habit disorders.'' Christophersen, Edward R.; Mortweet, Susan L.; In: Treatments that work with children: Empirically supported strategies for managing childhood problems. Christophersen, Edward R.; Mortweet, Susan L.; Washington, DC, US: American Psychological Association, 2001. pp. 79-97. *''Akathisia as a risk factor for suicide.'' Hansen, L.; Kingdom, D.; British Journal of Psychiatry, Vol 188(2), Feb 2006. pp. 192. *''Manual for the Extrapyramidal Symptom Rating Scale (ESRS).'' Chouinard, Guy; Margolese, Howard C.; Schizophrenia Research, Vol 76(2-3), Jul 2005. pp. 247-265 *''Pharmacological management of akathisia in combination with psychological interventions by a mental health nurse consultant.'' Jones, M.; Bennett, J.; Gray, R.; Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing, Vol 13(1), Feb 2006. pp. 26-32. *''Below the belt.'' By: Weede, Tom. Natural Health, Sep2005, Vol. 35 Issue 8, p96-96, 1p, 1c; (AN 17937068) *''Oral and genital tardive pain syndromes.'' Ford, Blair; Greene, Paul; Fahn, Stanley; Neurology, Vol 44(11), Nov 1994. pp. 2115-2119. *''Emergence of Tics in Children with ADHD: Impact of Once-Daily OROS® Methylphenidate Therapy.'' Palumbo, Donna; Spencer, Thomas; Lynch, Joseph; Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology, Vol 14(2), Jun 2004. pp. 185-194. *''Prostate and urological disorders sourcebook : basic consumer health information about urogenital and sexual disorders in men, including prostate and other andrological cancers, prostatitis, benign prostatic hyperplasia, testicular and penile trauma, testicular akathisia, cryptorchidism, peyronie disease, erectile dysfunction, and male factor infertility ...'' / Bellenir, Karen. Publication: Detroit, MI : Omnigraphics, 2006 *''Treatment of benign diseases with megavoltage X-ray beams: is there a risk for gonadal damage?'' Kokona G; Mazonakis M; Varveris H, and others Source: Clinical oncology (Royal College of Radiologists (Great Britain)) (Clin Oncol (R Coll Radiol)) 2006 Nov; 18(9): 658-62 *''Andrology : male reproductive health and dysfunction,'' Nieschlag, E.; Behre, H. M. Publication: New York : Springer, 2001 *''Odors and the Perception of Hygiene.'' Kerr, Kara-Lynne; Rosero, Stephanie Joyce; Doty, Richard L.; Perceptual and Motor Skills, Vol 100(1), Feb 2005. pp. 135-141. *''Sniffing behaviour, or recognizing a lily by smell, but not recognizing a sock on sight.'' Vuilleumier, P.; Staub, F.; Assal, G.; Cortex, Vol 33(3), Sep 1997. pp. 571-577. *''The role of the testicles in male psychological development.'' Friedman, Robert M.; Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association, Vol 44(1), 1996. pp. 201-253. *''The phenomenology of tics.'' Dr. Joseph Jankovic 1 *, Stanley Fahn 21Department of Neurology, Baylor College of Medicine, Houston, Texas Department of Neurology, the Neurological Institute, Columbia University, College of Physicians and Surgeons, New York, New York, U.S.A. *''Testicular Trauma.'' Richard A Santucci, MD, FACS, Associate Professor, Department of Urology, Wayne State University School of Medicine; Chief of Urology, Detroit Receiving Hospital., June 29, 2006 *''Phenomenology of stereotypic movement disorder.'' Stein, Dan J.; Niehaus, Dana J. H.; Seedat, Soraya; Psychiatric Annals, Vol 28(6), Jun 1998. pp. 307-312. *''The neurobiology of stereotypic behaviors and stereotypic movement disorders.'' Grossman, Robert; Verobyev, Leonid; Psychiatric Annals, Vol 28(6), Jun 1998. pp. 317-323. *''Disturbed motor behavior.'' Manschreck, Theo C.; In: Outpatient psychiatry: Diagnosis and treatment (2nd ed.). Lazare, Aaron; Baltimore, MD, US: Williams & Wilkins Co, 1989. pp. 292-300. *''Non-obscene complex socially inappropriate behavior in Tourette's syndrome.'' R Kurlan, C Daragjati, PG Como, MP McDermott, KS Trinidad, S Roddy, CA Brower and MM Robertson; Department of Neurology, University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry, New York 14642, USA. Category:Miscellaneous psychiatric disorders Category:Tourettes syndrome